


Kai Mikoledes - Marvel Character

by KaiMikoledesMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMikoledesMan/pseuds/KaiMikoledesMan
Summary: This is a summary of Kalvin McClure’s original character, Kai Mikoledes. It goes through his backstory and how he came to be in the 21st century.





	Kai Mikoledes - Marvel Character

**⎲** **Full Name:** Kai Mikoledes

**⎲** **Nickname:** Kai or Kalvin [and alternatively, Lucifer]

**⎲** **Hero/Villain Title:** Chaotic neutral, but always looking for justice for his foes.

**⎲** **Age:** 23 (but not actually, because he’s a time traveler… more on that later)

**⎲** **Gender:** Male

**⎲** **Race:** Human with ESP

**⎲** **Birthday:** March 15th

**⎲** **Height:** 5’9”

**⎲** **Weight:** 200 lbs

**⎲** **Nationality/Ethnicity:** Greecian/American (ish)

**⎲** **Clothing:** Street clothes - usually a hoodie/band t-shirt with either jeans or shorts depending on the season; superhero costume - think Dr. Strange in Infinity War, but Grecian in style (better than Wonder Woman did it recently), a headpiece that is only half as obnoxious as 2012 Loki’s was, and boots that would slay RuPaul herself with wings, so he can go fast. Kai survived Thanos’ snap.

**⎲** **Background:** Kai was born, originally, in the fertile crescent, around the time that Ancient Greece (not Classical) was in full-swing. He visited Delphi at Apollo when he was coming of age, because the Oracle and other pagan leaders saw his potential as a healer. However, when he arrived in the main chamber as a part of his initiation rites, he was kidnapped by time bandits (uhhhh mark that under some cursed Dr. Strange alternate reality, yeah I know the name “time bandits” is awful). These time-travelers then took him to Kamar-taj, where he learned the rest of his energy/time-traveling “magick.” In the current postmodern era, he is now in NYC because of what happened with the Avengers in 2012. Tricked by Loki, he originally was sent to fight Thor, but ended up realizing he was on the wrong side, and quickly retreated. He was assumed dead by Loki, and Kai made sure to steer clear of the Avengers, until Dr. Strange came along. During the Infinity War, he stayed out of the main action, steering clear of Stark Industries and MK Ultra. However, Kai still had his time-traveling capabilities/instruments, so he would regularly go on “adventures” and pray to his patron gods that he would not kill even a single butterfly. 

**≪━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⫷⫸━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━≫**

**⎲** **Personality:** Kai is a total introvert, but very unique. Since he has lived and existed in different eras on Earth, there is not a lot that impresses him. He is an artistic savant, being raised by the humans that are now known as the Muses. He didn’t have a family to speak of at Kamar-Taj (because of the cultural differences between monks and hellenistic pagans), although he spent most of his adolescence there. When his timeline crossed over into Dr. Strange’s (...sometime between 2012 and 2020 I’m assuming), Kai went rogue, kept his abilities and powers a secret, and started teaching himself archery. That might necessitate for a Hawkeye crossover, but maybe we will file that under “backstory.” [there’s too many timelines to keep separate… chaos reigns here]

**Kai is not shy, he is reserved.** He is bold and courageous when he needs to be, although he bides his energy wisely. He does not get involved in petty squabbles or drama, but Kai does keep a close eye on the Avengers during his time in NYC, because he is both fascinated and intimidated by them. Learning from their mistakes (before Tony Stark discovered time-travel himself), Kai became a very skilled decision maker, since he views the world metaphysically (4D) instead of physically (3D). Kai does not believe that magick and science are separate - they coexist within quantum theory/mechanics. Kai does not know who Ant-Man is, but he did meet Deadpool one time.

Overall he has a very quirky personality, but his mutable character is able to fit in with any clique or social class… although he hates masking. Kai has a VERY close circle of friends that he stays with, and only fully trusts less than five people.

**⎲** **Sexuality:** Pansexual, but very not-ok with things like one night stands, fuck buddies, or friends with benefits. He is afraid of commitment.

**⎲** **Hobbies:** Studying the occult, doing experiments with technology and hacking, researching obscure subjects, and playing pranks on his friends with his magic. 

**Reading:** Kai is obsessed with gaining new knowledge. Since he has the ability to travel into the past, he has been to the Library of Alexandria, and was there the first time it got burnt down (and very quickly he returned to the present, his biggest regret). In present day NYC, he has a phone that he hacked himself that allows him to access knowledge at a faster rate than Google. His mastery of manipulating energy allows him to “see” within the hardware of the phone itself, and with some manual upgrades (double SIM cards, 2 terabytes of storage, faster internet/data speeds, etc), Kai is able to use it as a “one use for everything” device. On this device is where he does most of his reading, studying, and analyzing; anything that he can’t find, he finds at the NYC Public Library. 

**Spells:** Kai avoids the word “spells” and “magic” because of their white colonialism influence (equating paganism to the Christian devil), but uses vernacular like that to get himself out of sticky situations (see: Salem). Since he has terrible abandonment issues, he does not have any gods or masters. And then he met Loki.

**Exploring:** When Kai was young, before he was abducted and taken into Kamar-Taj, he would love training with the Amazonians (they weren’t only women, Ancient Greece was VERY gender-neutral, and gender did not equate genitals to them back then). They would run through the fields along the banks of Thermodon, and they were training Kai to be their next healer in battle, an honor that only few got every generation. He holds immense guilt from being abducted, since part of the initiation ritual meant getting very inebriated at such a young age (and going into a room that possibly had a gas leak where hallucinations would happen). Kai’s biggest regret is not fighting back when he was abducted, since he then later found out about his friends and family dying in the many wars Greece fought. At Kamar-Taj, he became reclusive and depressed, although not without learning a great deal of knowledge. Taoism is something he does not adhere to fully. 

**Astrology:** Kai was taught the ancient astrology of Greece, so he knows a lot about how their calendars differed from modern day’s astrological calendar. He knows there are 12 signs, and he was born under what is now modern-day Pisces. He does not take astrology into account in any of his decisions, however. In Ancient Greece, astrology was too rigid and controlling, and Kai hates instagram and Pinterest witches.

  
  


**⎲** **Likes:** Since he was raised by the Muses, he is very skilled in the Apollonian style of fine art. However, Kai has definitely done female drag at NYC bars before (Kai is completely sober after his abduction, since alcohol is a very traumatic memory for him). Of course, Kai smokes legal marijuana in the state of New York, but does not do any hard drugs (not even cocaine). On any random Tuesday in his flat, you could find him doing scientific experiments, writing a new song, spying on the random Spider-Men that seem to spawn in and out randomly in his timeline, or entertaining a close friend with ginger tea. [Kai has seen poets and composers on Opium. Kai is scared of Opium.]

**⎲** **Dislikes:** Obnoxious people, people that always need to get the last word in, white supremacists, pedophiles, transphobes, TERFs, queerphobic people, sexists, most cis men, and nuts. No, like seriously, he’s not allergic to peanuts or anything… Kai hates the texture of any hard-nut.

**⎲** **Fears:** Kai is afraid of the unknown, but also his own failure. He is afraid of messing up his own timeline ever since 2012, so any time-traveling trips taken after that year but before 2020 had been few and far in-between. He is afraid of hurting people, and making mistakes. He is also somewhat wary of the internet, but knows he has to utilize it as a tool to be a productive member of postmodern society.

**⎲** **Secrets:** He has stolen many relics/items through his time-travels. Kai has also seen a lot of famous world events first-hand, and the memories of those events sometimes traumatize him at night when he’s sleeping.

**⎲** **Pet Peeves:** Kai hates it when people chew loudly around him, or don’t chew with their mouth closed. Don’t people know that you can breathe with your mouth closed AND chew at the same time? He also hates other random noises like styrofoam scraping against cardboard, nails on a chalkboard, etc.

**≪━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⫷⫸━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━≫**

⎲  **“Spells”** : 

**Astral Projection:** Astral projection is the process in which a human separates their soul from their physical body to form the astral self. Your astral self is intangible to physical matter, but any astral matter can still harm you (DO NOT GO INTO BLACK HOLES, I HAVE DONE THIS BEFORE IN REAL LIFE, THE UNIVERSE IS LITERALLY BLACK HOLES INSIDE WHITE HOLES INSIDE BLACK HOLES AND YOU WILL GET LOST). Astral projection is somewhat between lucid dreaming and meditating. Your mind’s eye travels with your soul, out of what would be your crown chakra and into the ether. Astral projection should NEVER be done unless you ground your root chakra to Earth, otherwise parts of your soul might get lost forever. Kai mastered the art of astral projection at Kamar-Taj, and he is able to use True Sight as a kind of discernment into any spiritual endeavor. 

**Portal:** By using a sling ring, (See in Relics), Kai can make a circular portal with a diameter of about 2 meters. This can be used to travel to anywhere he has been before. He also uses his hacked phone to aid in the calculations.

**Manipulation of Energy:** While at Kamar-Taj, Kai was attuned to several levels of energy healing, and even visited Japan once to get his master’s attunement to Reiki. To him, energy is energy, and cannot be created nor destroyed. He understands that there are certain levels of study and vernaculars for the same phenomenon.

**The next several “spells” use energy on a much larger scale. These are the most powerful spells Kai knows.**

**The Seven Rings of Raggadorr:** Seven blue energy rings that surround him and deflect attacks. It’s a protective bubble he can use while working on the next attack.

**Shield of the Seraphim:** The Shield of the Seraphim is a large circular shield made of energy.

**The Light of the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto:** This disperses an assailant's spelland reveals the truth. It can also be used to destroy an enemy's actual soul.

**The Mists of Morpheus:** Standard sleep spell.

**The Crystals of Cyndriarr:** A mystical energy blast composed of yellow rectangular crystals, with the touch of certain death.

**⎲** **Spell Limits:**

**Astral Projection:** While you are astral projecting, your physical body is very vulnerable to harm, especially if left completely alone. If your body is attacked when you are in the astral plane, you will be harmed on both the astral and physical plane. If your body is killed in the physical, you will die. Kai will sometimes spend hours exploring the astral plane, since he lives alone in his studio flat and has good security (meaning he’s put at least three locks on his doors and has booby-trapped his fire escape exit).

**Portal:** The farther away the time destination is, the longer the portal takes to make. You also need more energy for longer gaps in time. For example, if Kai is making a portal halfway across the world, without time travel, it would take 20 minutes to make, and there’s a five second window from when the gate is open to when it’s closed. However, if he made a portal to his neighbor’s apartment in Queens, the portal would take only 30 seconds to open. Kai must always take the rear in any group, since he has to be the last to cross the threshold with his phone/sling ring.

**Manipulation of Eldritch Energy:** Tao mandalas cannot be made bigger than 2 square feet, and whips can only be 4 meters long (above 3 meters is very difficult and requires a lot of skill). Any other constructs of energy just use reasonable restrictions similar to the ones above.

**Bolts of Balthakk:** They have a range of about 50 meters, and a strength of 3 tons. Using this takes a good amount of Kai’s energy. 

**Shield of the Seraphim:** The shield can be as large as 5 square meters and have a durability of up to 9 tons. Kai can control the amount of energy exerted during this process.

**⎲** **How You Got Your Powers:** Lots of studying at Kamar-Taj.

**≪━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⫷⫸━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━≫**

**⎲** **Backstory:** As mentioned above, Kai was born in Ancient Greece. After being abducted and sent to Kamar-Taj, he finished up his studies there and started traveling the world. However, he realized that the ancient world was a terrifying place - Kai met many ancient monsters, but ended up evading them or slaying them.

His survival instincts kicked in full-force, and he became a traveling minstrel, joining and leaving several groups of world travelers. Then, one day, he woke up to their camp being attacked by bandits that were lighting everything on fire. Being the heavy sleeper that he is, Kai was the last one to wake up, and witnessed his friends and chosen family get beaten, burned, and abused. He tried his best to wield his magic to defeat them, but he ended up being the last survivor.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Loki himself steps through a portal, freezes everything around them, and saves Kai. Since Kai had nowhere to go and had just seen the last of his food and supplies get burned and then insta-frosted, he takes Loki’s hand, goes through the portal with him to the rainbow bridge (can you tell Kai is gay yet?), and lives with Loki and Thor in Valhalla until what would be the first Thor movie.

Loki used Kai and emotionally manipulated him, although Kai wouldn’t have known any better. Kai was never close with Thor, finding him intimidating. In Valhalla, Kai learned more sacred arts, and this is where Loki gave Kai his sling ring. There was a lot of unmonitored time travel that Kai did in his quick stay in Valhalla.

Cue Avengers Assemble 2012. Kai is almost completely brainwashed by Loki’s charm, and follows him straight into battle. However, Kai had not seen the postmodern world at all until that moment (the latest he had been before that was 1969), and when he saw the chaos that he had contributed to, he was gutted. Kai realized that he had become the very thing that he had feared all those years ago, and swore to change his life around. After the 2012 fiasco, Kai never met up with Loki, and still hopes to this day that Loki doesn’t find him again.

Kai has access to the New York Sanctum. While doing research, he was awarded several relics from The Ancient One for helping Her fix several timelines and glitches. One of these relics is a necklace not unlike Dr. Strange’s, but it serves a different purpose. This necklace is one for healing and helping. The New York Sanctum may or may not know about Kai’s sling ring and other stolen relics across his time travels.

**⎲** **Alignment:** Civilian

**⎲** **Faction/Team:** Rogue

**⎲** **If in a faction/team, backstory on how they joined:** See Loki and Ancient Greece above.

**≪━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━⫷⫸━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━≫**

**⎲** **Special Talents/Skills:** Kai is multilingual, but sticks to mainly American English and Greek (although he definitely doesn’t understand the postmodern version of Greek vs. the Ancient Greek he was taught growing up… the verbs and participles get him every time). He can use his voice to project energy (think of the Sound in Skyrim), as well as any instruments that he might play. Kai plays flute, lute, the lyre and kithara, piano (although mostly by ear), and other random wind instruments. He hates the guitar and his fingers are too big for violin, although he did meet Mozart one time and annoyed the hell out of him with flute playing.

**⎲** **Weapon of Choice:** Bow and arrow is his first deadly weapon of choice, but he only uses it if he believes his life is actually in danger. Kai is mainly a pacifist when it comes to senseless violence, although he has no mercy to those who have wronged him. He knows how to manipulate energy and ruin people’s lives without even having to know them. However, his weapon of choice really depends on the situation.

**⎲** **Relics:**

**Sling ring:** A sling ring is what enables Kai to make portals.

**The Sickle of Shiva:** The sickle of Shiva is a sickle with a golden blade and a silver eye at the butt of a leather-wrapped handle. Kai does not own this relic, but studied it at the New York Sanctum. This powerful relic used to belong to the god, Shiva, in his prime. But like many things, it was lost amongst conflict. Many years later, it was found by a sorcerer in a garbage dump and brought to the New York Sanctum.

**Sight of the Astral Plane:** The main use of the sickle was to ward off spies in their astral form (see: the CIA in the 80’s). If used correctly, the bearer of the sickle can see into the astral plane and can cut through spirit as if it were flesh.

**Energy Deflection:** A secondary but still extremely useful ability of the sickle is to block attacks of energy with it. The sickle doesn’t nullify the power of the attack, but defects it instead. The energy deflected is very hard to aim, so this block can only be done by the most skilled energy workers.

**Knowledge Storing:** The sickle remembers everything that it has ever encountered. The bearer of the sickle can get the sickle to tell it specific bits of knowledge. This is akin to what the Akashic Records are, although to access it, you have to know how to read the sickle’s energy with your third eye.

**Physical Properties:** The sickle is nearly-indestructible and incredibly sharp.

It’s probably made out of vibranium or other similar material. Metal detectors do not detect the sickle, so it can easily be smuggled.

**⎲** **Hero/Villain Suit Details:** A Grecian body-armor breastplate with armored boots and leather pants. His headpiece has wings on the side of it with golden laurels. His cape is attached at either shoulder and swoops down with slack to expose his upper back.

**⎲** **Extra:** He used to be a professional whistler.


End file.
